The 12 Pillars
The current leading power in the world. All twelve are descended from the original twelve pillars, who were disciples of the Column Wilhelm Colton. Each Pillar carries with them one origin gemstone and live in Avalon, Carnelia when they are not on duty, though they are free to travel as they wish. Current Members #Quartz - Sifr Eliyos - of Judgment's Mercy - Leader of the Pillar Alliance Expeditionary Forces - Air Forces. #Diamond - Melissa Viola - of Hope's Grace #Ruby - Tiriel Cyndra - of the Burning Blossoms. #Garnet - Ah-Rin Ferron - of the Blade Works - Leader of the Pillar Alliance Expeditionary Forces - Ground Forces. #Aquamarine - Rika Cassul - of the Twilight Moon. #Peridot - Rin Shiemi - of the Tranquil Dreams. #Sapphire - Fate Allister - of the Azure Light. #Amethyst - Ophelia Metis - of the Fateful Night. #Emerald - Rosalie Croder - of the Mistral Wind. #Yellow Topaz - Trema Spectral - of Stalwart Absolution #Blue Topaz - Noel Sprightly - of Solemn Reprieve #Onyx - Noira Meralia - of Fate's Shadow Future *Garnet - Leredrick Ellvaldes *Quatrtz - Patricia McCall *Yellow Topaz - Serestine Lumina The Lightning Cutter Former Members Original 12 Pillars Gemstone - Name - Title - Era #Quartz - Dawn Ellenhart - The Dusk Shepherd. #Diamond - Belle Selkie - The Crystal Maiden #Ruby - May Valendorf - The Heart's Fury. #Garnet - Avril Lowenthal - [[]] #Aquamarine - Leryssa Thage #Peridot - Nolne Kanaris - The Atelier Alchemist. #Sapphire - Misty Ballantine - [[]]. #Amethyst - Chloe Reanbell - [[]] #Emerald - #Yellow Topaz - Izzie Sparks - The Lightning Blitz #Blue Topaz - Kagari Villers - #Onyx - Rebecca Hellsing - Scion of the Night 2nd Generation *Garnet - Kylee Mulberry Pre-Sixth Faceless War *Garnet - Marian Hawke - Started Pillar Schools. Sixth Faceless War Post-Sixth Faceless War Gemstone - Name - Title - Era *Ruby - Flona Midsummers - of the Flaming Jewel - First Core War. *Garnet - Gardenia Hennesy - of the Reflecting Twilight - First Core War. *Blue Topaz - Midori Cell - of the Crystal Edge - First Core War. *Yellow Topaz - Nana Alcor - of the Piercing Beacon - First Core War. Post-First Core War Gemstone - Name - Title - Era *Ruby - Pepper Eisley - [[]] - Replaced Flona Midsummers many years after her death. Skylord Era Gemstone - Name - Title - Era *Onyx - Selty Trace - The Epsilon Corridor - Era of the Skylords. Pre-Admiral Era Gemstone - Name - Title - Era *Ruby - Laran Latov - Of the Blazing Eyes - Treasure Hunters Story arc. Technologies The Pillars keep up with the advances in technology, even having Mobile Armors made for each one to ensure that they do not fall behind and become obsolete. As their enemies change their weapons, so do they, powered by their gems. Rituals *Pillar Ascension Ceremony - Ordains a Pillar. Related Organizations *Pillar Military, the support organization loyal to The 12 Pillars. *Pillar School, prestegious educational academy, created to teach Pillar Candidates. See Also *Mirror Titan - An immortal, sentient construct created by Nolne Kanaris. It is used to train new Pillars in combat arts and to allow them to test out abilities and techniques. Notes *The 3 Pillars from the Original 12 with the first names: Dawn. May, and Misty are references to the three main Poke'mon girls. *Nolne Kanaris' title "The Atelier Alchemist" is a reference to the Atelier Iris series of games. *The original Pillar, Belle Selkie, is a reference to the Wii game: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers. *The Crystal Maiden, a title for Belle Selkie is a reference to the Warcraft 3 map: Dota, but can be considered a pun to her reference Final Fantasy 'Crystal' Chronicles: The 'Crystal' Bearers. *Avril Lowenthal is a reference to the Ps2 game: Wild Arms 5. *The ADST is reference to HALO:ODST * Category:Faction